bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Chronology
Chronology (Timeline) of Bionic-Related Events =18th Century= 1726 * A group of alien scientists sets up a colony within the San Andreas mountain region ("The Secret of Bigfoot"). * The legend of Sasquatch (Bigfoot) begins. =19th Century= * None. =20th Century= Between 1919 and 1930 * Rudy Wells is born (The 11-year range is due to the different years of birth of the three actors who played him - 1919 for Martin Balsam, 1925 for Martin E. Brooks, and 1930 for Alan Oppenheimer). 1927 * Mar 25 - Oscar Goldman is born ("Bionic Showdown"). * May 03 - James Sommers (Jaime's biological father, future OSI agent) is born ("Jaime's Mother"). 1930 * Oct 26 - Ann Sommers (Jaime's biological mother, future OSI agent) is born ("Jaime's Mother"). 1941 * Feb 05 - Steve Austin is born to Helen and Carl Austin. : Note: The production designer on the episode "The Ghostly Teletype" made an error on the date of Steve's birth on his driver's license giving the date of birth in 1942. * Dec 07 - Sam Goldman, the older brother of Oscar Goldman, is killed while stationed in Hawaii during the attack on Pearl Harbor ("Iron Ships and Dead Men"). 1942 * Carl Austin, the father of Steve Austin, is killed when his plane is attacked by Japanese fighters during on a top-secret courier mission over the Himalayas ("The Coward"). * Sometime during World War II, Oscar Goldman is involved in underwater demolition operations to block a harbor entrance ("Sharks (Part II)"). * Sometime during World War II, Kuroda - a Japanese Kamikaze - misses a ship he is targeting for a suicidal booming, and crash-lands in a Pacific island ("The Last Kamikaze"). * Sometime in the early childhood of Steve, Jim Elgin starts dating Steve's mother Helen. Helen and Jim marry several years later. 1948 * Carl Franklin, son of Dr. Franklin is born ("Fembots in Las Vegas (Part II)"). 1949 * Jun 22 - Jaime Sommers is born. 1951 * Trish Hollander is born ("The Golden Pharaoh"). 1954 * Steve graduates from middle school. * He goes to a high school in Ojai, a small town in California, 20 miles from a small town Norris with a population of 23 ("Population: Zero)". 1955 * Steve befriends his football team mate, Larry Bronco ("One of Our Running Backs is Missing"). 1958 * Dec 31 - Steve and Jaime kiss for the first time at Steve's senior class New Year's party ("The Bionic Woman (episode)"). This suggests that Steve, a high school senior, chose to romance someone who was only nine years old at the time. 1959 * Steve with Larry Bronco plays a championship game against rival Stowe High School ("One of Our Running Backs Is Missing"). * Steve Austin graduates high school. * Steve goes to college. * In college, Steve Austin rooms with John Perry for at least two years, and writes a song ("The Song and Dance Spy"). * Oscar Goldman joins OSI. 1960 * Dr. Franklin begins his employment at the OSI. * Walter Krueger, a comedian at a nightclub in Chicago, witnesses a murder. He moves to Ojai and changes his name to Harry Anderson ("A Thing of the Past"). 1961 * Apr 16 - OSI undercover agents James and Ann Sommers, Jaime's parents, were killed (presumably murdered) in a car accident. Chris Stuart, the double for Ann Sommers, keeps on being a secret agent ("Jaime's Mother"). : Note: The production designer on the episode "Jaime's Mother" made an error on the dates on James' and Ann's headstones, giving their dates of death as 1966. * Helen and Jim Elgin become the legal guardians of Jaime Sommers, then aged 12. 1962 * Oscar Goldman serves as Executive First Officer under the command of Admiral Richter during The Cuban Missile Crisis. They spend four days and nights on duty during such crisis ("Kill Oscar (Part III)"). 1963 * Steve Austin joins the Army out of college; spends several months flying choppers during the Vietnam War until his chopper is shot down. * Larry Bronco is drafted by the NFL ("One of Our Running Backs is Missing"). 1964 * Karen divorces Steve Austin (doesn't tell Steve she's pregnant). * Steve Austin transfers to the U.S. Air Force and becomes a test pilot for the SR-71 and other aircrafts at Lackland for OTS. : Note: the first pilot telefilm contradicts this by establishing Austin as a civilian, but his background is improvised to include an Air Force career in the subsequent pilot films. * During his career in the Air Force, Steve befriends Fred Sloan. 1965 * Steve Austin joins NASA. * At NASA, Steve Austin catches Julian Richmond stealing components. Richmond's arrest lands him in the Florida State Penitentiary for 12 years ("Deadly Countdown"). * Michael Austin, son of Steve Austin, is born ("Return of the Six Million Dollar Man and the Bionic Woman"). * Jul 26 - Kate Mason is born ("Bionic Showdown"). 1966 * Apr 14 - Jaime's Senior Prom (Aladdin's Lamp) at Ojai High School; as seen in Jaime's scrapbook in "Mirror Image". * Jaime Sommers graduates high school; enrolls at CarnegieTech majoring in education while playing tennis. 1970 * Dr. Franklin's employment at the OSI is terminated after too many continuing conflicts with his superior, Oscar Goldman ("Kill Oscar"). 1971 * Karen Austin, Steve's ex-wife, Michael's mother, dies. * Steve and Jaime meet up for last time until they are reunited four years later. * Max, a German Sheppard, nearly burns to death in a lab fire losing all four of his limbs. Rudy Wells uses the dog as a test subject for bionics ("The Bionic Dog"). 1972 * Dec 07, 12:53AM - Steve Austin blasts off for the moon aboard Apollo 17; walks on it four days later ("The Six Million Dollar Man (1973)"). : Note: "Wine, Women and War" identifies this mission as Apollo 19, while the "Moon and the Desert" version of the pilot refers to the mission as Moonshot XYZ. * Dec 11 - Apollo 17 lands on the moon. * Dec 17, 2:24PM - Apollo 17 returns to Earth. * At some point after the Apollo 17 (or 19) mission (but before the crash), Austin and his crewmates visit Moscow, where Austin meets Alexi Kaslov ("Wine, Women and War"). * Bob Crandall embezzles money from his uncle, Horton Budge, to pay for wife Nora's medical bills. Budge finds out and makes Crandall be his chauffeur and sacrifice Christmas bonuses to pay him back ("A Bionic Christmas Carol"). * Oliver Spencer proposes the Project Cyborg to the OSI Board of Directors ("The Six Million Dollar Man (1973)"). : Speculation: the "pilot film" depicts this meeting as occurring simultaneously with Austin's crash. 1973 * According to "Second Chances", a story in Issue #3 of The Six Million Dollar Man comic book, a future version of Steve Austin, propelled back in time, attempts to prevent his past self from taking part in the fateful test flight. He is prevented by Oscar Goldman and Dr. Rudy Wells, who convince future-Steve to allow matters to run their course (establishing that Goldman and Wells were made aware of the crash before it happened as a result). The canonicity of the comic books is up for debate. Mar 07 - The Six Million Dollar Man * While Steve Austin is test piloting an experimental lifting body (controversial, M2-F2 according to footage of the crash, or HL-10 according to "The Deadly Replay"), a malfunction causes a crash. Austin's injuries are so severe that he loses both legs, his right arm and is also blinded in one eye. * One of Austin's closest friends, Dr. Rudy Wells, a doctor and scientist, is a specialist in the newly emerging field of bionics. Oliver Spencer, who has recently proposed the Cyborg Project to the OSI's board of directors as a means of reducing agent casualties, is able to authorize the funding to take a severely injured Austin and rebuild him with bionics. Rudy Wells is ordered to perform the procedure on Austin. This process takes several months, though the exact length of time is not specified. : Note: "The Return of the Bionic Woman" includes a line of dialogue that Austin has been bionic for "about three years" as of that episode; the episode aired in September 1975, so if it was set around the time of broadcast (as suggested below) then Austin's bionic surgery may have actually occurred in the latter part of 1972. : Note: "Wine, Women and War" and the subsequent series improvise some of these events to make Oscar Goldman the individual responsible for authorizing Steve's bionic surgery. In this version, Senator Ed Hill is the one Oscar approaches to get the funds ("Pilot Error"). Dialogue during the opening credits depict Goldman addressing a group of unidentified men indicating that the capability to create a cyborg now exists and Austin "will be that man". * Nurse Jean Manners falls in love with Steve Austin. * Steve employed his bionic power for practical use for the first time by rescuing a young child from the scene of a traffic accident. Being viewed as a monster by the mother, he develops depression, and casts doubts on his identity as a cyborg. * Steve goes on his first mission for the OSI to Saudi Arabia. * Oscar Goldman is appointed director of the OSI, succeeding Oliver Spencer. : Speculation, somewhat contradicted by the opening credits of "Wine, Women and War" that as noted above retcon events to make Goldman involved in commissioning Steve's bionic replacements. * May 01 - Barney Hiller crashes his race car and loses both arms and legs (18 months prior to "The Seven Million Dollar Man" episode). At some point afterward, Oscar Goldman authorizes the creation of a second cyborg. * September - Scientists David Tate and Nicole Simmons take a cell regeneration serum developed by themselves, and commence their cryogenic sleep in their space capsule ("The Pioneers"). Sep 12 - Wine, Women and War * Steve heads for a vacation in the Caribbean, only to be manipulated into a mission. He encounters his former Soviet colleague Alexi Kaslov and discovers an arms dealer. Kaslov is killed and Austin triggers a small nuclear detonation. : Note: This is one of the few circumstances in which Steve kills many people in one go - targeted personnel or innocent bystanders like. In the subsequent TV series, Steve and especially Jaime are portrayed as trying their best not to kill anyone. Nov 17 - The Solid Gold Kidnapping * Steve, assisted by scientist Erica Berhner through a new technology of brain cells and memory transfer, embarks on a mission to save a high-level US diplomat William Henry Cameron. 1974 The Six Million Dollar Man: Season 1 * Jan 18 - "Population: Zero" - A high frequency device immobilizes all population in a small town. Steve demonstrates the zoom function of his bionic eye for the first time. He also realizes that his bionics are impaired by low temperatures. He encounters Dr Stanley Bacon, former Chief Officer for a government research project, for the first time. * Jan 25 - "Survival of the Fittest" - Oscar and Steve are trapped on an isolated island in the Pacific, after an accidental air crash. The life of Oscar is being persued. Steve realizes that his bionic equipments can be used as cautery for a surgical procedure to save his boss. A mirror remake of this episode - "Fly Jaime" - will air two years later. * Feb 02 - "Operation Firefly" - Steve searches for wireless laser inventor Dr. Samuel Abbott kidnapped and held ransom in Florida Everglades. The daughter of Dr Abbott - Susan - lends him a hand with her extra-sensory perception. * Feb 08 - "Day of the Robot" - Dr Chester Dolenz makes his debut in the show, producing a robot duplicate of Major Fred Sloan who has developed a new anti-missile missile defense system. Steve encounters a robot for the first time. Major Sloan makes his first and last appearance in this episode, as he will appear as robot only in flashback in "Run, Steve, Run" two months later. * Feb 22 - "Little Orphan Airplane" - Steve travels to an African country in civil war to retrive a film with classified information lost in a plane crash. He locates the pilot and the damaged plane with the help of two nuns, and must repair the plane for take off before local mercenaries can stop him. * Mar 01 - "Doomsday, and Counting" - Steve accompanies friend of his Colonel Vasily Zhukov to save his fiancee under the ruins of a self-destructing spacecraft installation in the Soviet Union. Russian scientist Irina Leonova makes her debut. * Kelly Woods becomes the first American woman in space. * Date of the telegram Jaime sends to Rona confirming her appearance at his tournament. * Mar 08 - "Eyewitness to Murder" - In this debut appearance of John Hopper, Steve witnesses a murderer walking away with solid alibi. It is only with keen observation through his bionic eye does he discovers that Hopper is blessed with an identical twin brother. * Mar 15 - "The Rescue of Athena One" - In this first appearance of Major Kelly Wood, a blast damages her ship, and she eagerly awaits Steve with his squad team to the rescue. Steve realizes that zero-gravity impairs his bionic powers. Calvin Billings (Capcom), capsule communicator of the space center, makes his first appearance. * Mar 29 - "Dr. Wells is Missing" - Wells, while presuming to travel to Austria to receive an honorary degree from his alma mater, is held captive in an isolated island. Help from one of his equipments is round the corner. * Apr 12 - "Burning Bright" - Astronaut Josh Lang finds himself capable of communicating with dolphins after he encounters an unearthly electromagnetic field in space. He fails, despite the help of Steve, to let go an unpleasant childhood memory of his, leading to a tragic outcome. Calvin Billings reprises here, consulting Steve on the fitness of Lang. * Apr 19 - "The Coward" - Steve travels to retrieve secret documents from an aircraft crash site in the Chinese border, and to investigate whether his biological father Caption Carl Austin does bail out of the aircraft during the Second World War. Steve is initially assisted by the experienced local climber Chin-Ling, and later by a tribe leader who discloses the facts of his father's final days to him. Helen Elgin, Steve's mother, makes her first appearance here. * Apr 26 - "Run, Steve, Run" - Steve encounters two old nemeses - Dr. Dolenz, the robot maker, and Dr Stanley Bacon, former Chief Officer for a government research project - again. The bionic powers of Steve are being investigated before he is to be terminated. * Jul 05 - "The Last of the Fourth of Julys" - Steve is torpedoed to the shores of Quail, who sets about to employ a satellite-controlled laser to eliminate a political party gathered in Paris. The Six Million Dollar Man: Season 2 * Sep 13 - "Nuclear Alert" - Steve and atomic bomb scientist Dr Clea Broder are abducted and brought on board an aircraft together with an atomic bomb to be delivered to a foreign nation. Apart from retrieving the bomb, Steve also has to race against time as the Air Force is intercepting the plane. * Sep 20 - "The Pioneers" - David Tate and Nicole Simmons have their space capsule crashed, and awaken from their cryogenic sleep, only to find that excessive serum dosage render David in a hyperactive and aggressive state. * Sep 27 - "Pilot Error" - Both the bionic left eye and the normal right eye of Steve are injued by splashing of gasoline in a small plane with Senator Ed Hill as the pilot. The aircraft is forced to land on a isolated island. It is revealed that Hill is the one Oscar approaches to get the six million dollars to render Steve bionic. * Oct 04 - "The Pal-Mir Escort" - Salka Pal-Mir, the prime minister of Eretz receives a bionic heart transplantation, rendering her the second human and the third living being (after Max the bionic dog and Steve Austin) to have any bionic implant. * Nov 01 - "The Seven Million Dollar Man" - Steve Austin meets Barney Hiller, the world's second bionic man, who encounters difficulties to make the best use of his bionic powers. Nurse Carla Peterson will soon be the love of Hiller. * Nov 08 - Steve offers his hands to a peaceful alien family trapped on planet earth. * Nov 15 - "The Midas Touch" - Doubts are casted on Oscar who seems to be shifting gold from a government mine to his own disposal. Julie Farrell debuts as the then secretary of Oscar. * Nov 22 - "The Deadly Replay" - The lifting body HL-10 reprises. Oscar and Steve suspect intentional interventions leading to the initial crash. * Dec 06 - "Act of Piracy" - The diving bell of Steve is cut apart while he is deep down in the open sea. The first use of Code Snow White by Oscar. Julie Farrell last seen here. * Dec 13 - "Stranger in Broken Fork" - A bionic mishap renders Steve partly amnesic. He wanders in the Colorado mountains, and meets clinical psychologist Dr. Angie Walker. Angie establishes a recovery home for psychiatric patients, much to the resentment of neighboring countrymen. Steve subsequently assists Angie to win the trust of these fellows. * Dec 20 - "The Peeping Blonde" - Reporter Victoria Webster films Steve demonstrating his bionic powers, and follows Steve and Oscar on a vacation in the California desert of Baja to explore further. Amateur archeology is disclosed as an interest of Oscar. 1975 * Jan 10 - "The Cross-Country Kidnap" - Lisa Leitman pioneered a computer program to communicate with a network if international agents. When she rides a horse in an cross-country match anticipating entry into the Olympics, Steve is assigned as her bodyguard. * Jan 17 - "Lost Love" Steve's romantic heart beats for his ex-love Barbara Thatcher, some six months before arrival of his true love Jaime into the scene. * Jan 19 - "The Last Kamikaze" - Steve meets Kuroda - a Japanese Kamikaze pilot who is convinced that World War II is not over - for the first time during his mission to retrieve an atomic warhead in a South Pacific island. * Jan 26 - "Return of the Robot Maker" - Dr. Dolenz resurfaces one last time with a new robot duplicate of Oscar Goldman in tow. Goldman is kidnapped and replaced with the robot impostor (the first time Goldman being replaced by a robot). The robot successfully steals several OSI top secret files until Steve solves the case and defeats the robot. Dolenz is finally taken into custody by the authorities. * February - "The Bionic Woman (episode)" Prologue - Steve is sent to Europe to retrieve a stolen $20 bill printing plate that was stolen from the Denver mint. His mission eventually leads him to the Hungarian border where he observes a wealthy crimeboss, Joseph Wrona and his right-hand man Timberlake as they purchase the money plate. * Upon the transaction, Steve pursues the Wrona's armored truck and eventually hops on back and breaks the strap lock around the case. The break in triggers a security alarm that only the driver and his passenger can hear. Wrona gets a good look at Steve through his night vision telescope and orders Timberlake to double back while Steve runs off with the case containing the plate. * They search for Steve but was unable to catch him due to his bionic speed. Wrona believes he's seen Steve's face before and swears he will not rest until he finds him and kills him. :: Source and Author's Note - The events of this incident is seen during the opening prologue of SMDM "The Bionic Woman (episode)". Durring the latter half of "The Bionic Woman (Part II)" when Joseph Wrona finally catches up to Steve, he specified that it's been seven months since he stole his printing plate. * Feb 02 - "Taneha" - The first time in the show featuring a cougar - as the last golden cougar near extinction. Steve is called upon to help an old friend of his after livestock is being threatened and a ranger has been killed. * Feb 23 - "Look Alike" - Steve encounters a duplicate impostor and meets Agent Marcus Grayson hired by Oscar. * Mar 02 - "The E.S.P. Spy" - Steve meets Audrey Moss and teams up with the young telepath to find the people responsible for stealing confidential information * March - Peggy Callahan is hired by the OSI as Oscar Goldman's secretary. * Apr 20 - "Outrage in Balinderry" - Stewardess Julia Flood liaises with Steve to save the wive of the United States' Ambassador in Balinderry abducted by local revolutionaries. * Apr 27 - "Steve Austin, Fugitive" - Steve meets Peggy Callahan, who demonstrate a blast in her debut. The twin brother of John Hopper frames Steve Austin for murder. *'June - July' - "The Bionic Woman (episode)" - Steve Austin relocates back to Ojai and buys a ranch. He meets up with his mother Helen Elgin and step-father Jim Elgin (who makes his appearance in as late as this episode). Steve and Jaime are reunited after four years of no contact. * After a near fatal skydiving accident, Jaime Sommers receives bionic enhancements as authorized by Oscar Goldman and administered by Dr. Rudy Wells. : Note: The episodes "Outrage in Balinderry" and "Steve Austin, Fugitive" were both produced and set before the events on "The Bionic Woman" but for reasons unknown, they were broadcast after "The Bionic Woman", which falsely gave the impression that Steve got over Jaime's death too quickly. * July - "The Bionic Woman (Part II)" - After months of training, Jaime Sommers goes on her first mission for the OSI, to obtain another printing plate from Joseph Wrona, who has spent the last seven months tracking down Steve Austin. * Jaime Sommers clinically dies after her body rejects her bionics, forming a fatal blood clot. Unknown to Steve Austin, however, new cryogenic technology is used to keep her body functions active until the blood clot is repaired. Jaime remains unconscious for months, during which time Wells and his team nearly lose her on five separate occasions. Wells and Goldman choose not to inform Austin of any of this. * Austin and his parents mourn the loss of Jaime, whose death appears to become public knowledge (based upon comments in "Return of the Bionic Woman"). * August - Rudy Wells undergoes a complete image makeover including a hair transplant. : (Note: How else could we account for Rudy's drastic change in appearance?) '' * '''August' - Oscar Goldman starts to protect Price Sakari of a hostile neighboring country ("The Deadly Test"). The Six Million Dollar Man: Season 3 * September '- "The Return of the Bionic Woman" - Still grieving the loss of Jaime, Austin undertakes a routine mission but a freak accident causes massive damage to his bionic legs, forcing him to be airlifted to Wells' bionics facility in Washington where reconstruction takes place. Before falling unconscious for several days, Austin sees Jaime Sommers lying in a hospital room. * Based on dialogue in "The Return of the Bionic Woman" an undisclosed amount of time passes during which Austin recuperates; he is wheelchair-bound for at least a week. During his time in the wheelchair, he spots Jaime again but is unable to get Wells or Goldman to believe him. * Some time later, Austin regains the ability to use his legs and during a practice run once again spots Jaime and is finally able to convince his friends to tell him the truth. At this point (early September) Jaime has been conscious for only a few days and it is discovered that she has total amnesia. Jaime and Steve kindle a new friendship as he mentors her in the use of her bionics. Jaime, meanwhile, begins a relationship with Dr. Michael Marchetti. : ''Note: At some point during the preceding events, both Steve and Jaime are evidently relocated to another bionics facility in California, based upon its proximity within driving distance to Ojai and visible geographical features inconsistent with a DC locale; it isn't the Colorado Springs facility, as this is defined as a different location in "The Return of the Bionic Woman (Part II)". * '''Sep 21 - "The Return of the Bionic Woman (Part II)" * Austin and Jaime travel to Ojai in hopes of sparking memories, without apparent success as attempts by Jaime to remember her past life result in pain-memories of her blood clot. This forces Jaime to be briefly hospitalized at the local air force hospital where Wells and Marchetti have set up shop. * Jaime requests to be sent on an OSI mission and is sent into the field with Austin (the mission requires her to parachute jump for the first time since her accident). Her memory problems, however, cause her to fail the mission, but not before attracting the attention of industrialist Carlton Harris. Austin decides to step back from his relationship with Jaime, and she is sent to Wells' Colorado Springs facility (with Marchetti) for further recuperation. (Sommers and Marchetti end their relationship at a later date). * Sep 28 - "The Price of Liberty" - Scientist Robert Meyer given the sack by the United States government sabotages the Liberty Bell and demanded five million dollars. Steve aided by past criminal Neils Lindstrom races against minutes and seconds to disarm a sophisticated time bomb, and has to deliberate whether the dying words of Robert are sincere. * Oct 05 - The Song and Dance Spy" - Steve is sent to investigate whether his former college roommate and now celebrity John Perry is involved in an international spy syndicate. * Oct 12 - "The Wolf Boy" - Steve encounters Kuroda - the Second World War Kamikaze pilot rescued to the modern world - for the last time in this episode, when a boy presumably raised by wolves is suspected to be son of a late United States Ambassador in Japan. * Oct 19 - "The Deadly Test" - Steve is supposed to serve his two-week duty of Air Force in Edwards Air Force Base. It is challenging how he manages to giving his tight schedules on previous and upcoming assignments. * Oct 26 - "Target in the Sky" - A plot is in place to install a missile plant near a lumbar camp targeted at shooting an aircraft with key Presidential cabinet figures on board. * Nov 02 '''- "One of Our Running Backs is Missing" - Steve's high school pal and now celebrity ruby player Larry Bronco is captured before an important match. At stake are the lives of Larry and Bronco and also unfair gambling outcomes. * '''Nov 09 - "The Bionic Criminal" - Barney Hiller's bionics are temporarily reactivated to assess the outcomes of reactivation-deactivation. In a rage, he believes himself having killed an automobile figure. His wife (Carla, his previous nurse) is captured as hostage. Barney resorts to engage in criminal activities. * Nov 16 - "The Blue Flash" - Steve becomes a longshoreman to follow the lead of a missing OSI agent. Being smuggled are ultra-sensitive detecting devices, which Steve can detect by moving his bionic hand over such, with a blue flash being beamed to his bionic eye. He soon retrieves the tins with the detectors, and rushes to take one tin to liberate a nice lady held hostage. Steve also lends his bionic hand to repair a damaged toy bike, being too late to regret that more damaged toys are on their way for a bionic reconstruction too. * Nov 23 - "The White Lightning War" - Assisted by a kind woman Middy, whose husband is killed by snake bite, Steve fights against a snake bit gang. * Nov 30 - "Divided Loyalty" - Steve assists a scientist defected to Russia for a woman he has loved to return to the States. However, the scientist's son refuses to leave initially. When he finally nods his head, Russian soldiers are on the way to block the passage. This episode is mirrored by the BW episode "Escape to Love". * Dec 14 - "Clark Templeton O'Flaherty" - Steve helps an OSI janitor and friend Clark O'Flaherty to reclaim his reputation. O'Flaherty declares that he is an undercover agent working for a secret government agency known as OGA, which proves to be true. : Circa late 1975 - early 76 - For reasons unknown, Rudy Wells records a recollection of the events surrounding Austin's crash, including detail of his prior moon mission (referred to by Wells as "Moonshot XYZ") and his first OSO/OSI mission. (This refers to the narration heard in the "Moon and the Desert" version of the pilot film, which ends with Wells stating that three years had passed since Austin became bionic.) 1976 * January '''- Steve Austin goes to Rome. During his time there he sends his parents a post card which will eventually arrive at the Elgin's homestead while Jaime is moving in. * '''Jan 11 - "The Winning Smile" - Dr. Gene Finney, the dentist boyfriend of Callahan, has his eyes glued on hudrogen fusion data exclusive to OSI personnel including Callahan. The Bionic Woman: Season 1 * ' ' Jan 11''' - "Welcome Home, Jaime" (BW episode) - Jaime Sommers, having completed her rehabilitation, returns to Ojai where she teaches at Ventura Air Force Base in between OSI jobs. She also moves into a loft on Jim and Helen Elgin's ranch. This episode marks the first appearance of her students Gwen and Joey, and fellow teacher Dee Timberlake.' * Oscar and Steve leaves Ojai to organize Steve's next mission. * '''Jan 18' - "Hocus-Pocus" - Audrey Moss reappears and teams up with Steve posing as magicians to impress a mobster and gain his confidence in the hopes of getting a lead on the purloined book. * Oscar returns to Ojai. * Jan 21 - "Welcome Home, Jaime (Part II) (BW episode) - Jaime Sommers officially becomes a part-time OSI agent and one of her first missions pits her once again against Carlton Harris. Her student Teddy makes his debut in this episode, while Joey makes her final appearance. * Jan 29 - "Angel of Mercy" (BW episode) - Jaime Sommers is sent to Costa Bravo with helicopter pilot Jack Starkey to rescue the American ambassador. Her students Andrew and Mark appear for the first time. * Oscar Goldman remains in California to rendezvous with Steve Austin to oversee a geological survey under way near the Californian San Andreas fault to test for any potential seismic activity. * Feb 01 - "The Secret of Bigfoot" - Steve Austin encounters Bigfoot and a colony of alien scientists in the San Andreas mountain region. Shalon, the attractive female alien who designed Bigfoot, Apploy the alien leader, Faler the rebellious-alien-to-be, the Bigfoot himself, Tom Raintree the OSI contact with the geological service, and Marlene Bekey the scientist land onto the stage in this episode which is the beginning of a saga in the bionic series. * Feb 04 - "The Secret of Bigfoot (Part II)" - Oscar is seriously considering exploding a nuclear device to relieve the pressure and minimize the damage of an imminent earthquake. However, Steve may be killed in the blast as well. The aliens' priority is to preserve their hidden lair. Steve helps the aliens to restore their power supply and free them from the falling debris. However, his memory about the alien encounter is soon to be erased. Marlene Bekey and Tom Raintree exit the stage here. * Feb 08 - "The Golden Pharaoh" * Feb 15 - "Love Song for Tanya" * Feb 18 - "A Thing of the Past" (BW episode) - With his name changed and settling down in Ojai, Harry Anderson has established Harry's Service Station, a local garage, and deliberates to forget his past as Walter Krueger having witnessed hitman Mr. Stone murdering a nightclub owner some 14 years ago. Villains Glen Morgan and Raines recognizes Harry and would like to deliver him to Stone for a generous sum of courier duty. Jaime steps and saves the day. This episode marks the last appearance of student Gwen. * Feb 22 - "The Bionic Badge" * Feb 25 - "Claws" (BW episode) - The second time in the show featuring a cougar, as an unfriendly beast this time. Recurring student character Mark makes his concluding appearance in the show, while Katie makes a head start. * Mar 03 - "The Deadly Missiles" (BW episode). Jaime illuminates the heart of a student Paco of Indian origin with an inclination of storytelling. Teddy and Katie, students of Jaime, made their last appearance in the show. * Mar 07 - "Big Brother" * Mar 17 - "Bionic Beauty" (BW episode) - Jaime enters the Miss United States contest to investigate an attempt for another contestant Miss Florida to courier a stolen computer part out of the country, finally taking up the throne of Miss United States herself. Jaime sings for the first time in the series - the song Feelings dedicated to Steve. * Mar 24 - "Jaime's Mother" (BW episode) - A mysterious woman turns up posing herself as Ann Sommers, mother of Jaime. An exhumation of the body buried in Ann Sommers' grave is ultimately necessary to straighten the truth. OSI agent Mark Russell (Russ) makes his first appearance in this episode. * Apr 07 - "Winning Is Everything" (BW episode) - Jaime poses herself as a navigator for Tim Sanders - a former race car champion with self-doubts after a near-fatal crash - in the Dasht-i-Ravar, an international race crossing a desert. She recovers a cassette of top-secret information for OSI, while convincing Sanders that he could win, which he does. This episode suggests that when pressed, Jaime might accelerate herself up to running nearly 100 miles per hour. * Apr 14 - "Canyon of Death" (BW episode) - Recurring student character Andrew and fellow teacher Karie Stone appear for the last time in this episode. * May 05 - "Fly Jaime" (BW episode) - A mirror remake of "Survival of the Fittest", with Jamie and Rudy substituting Steve and Oscar respectively. Jaime encounters Romero for the first time. * May 12 - "The Jailing of Jaime" (BW episode) - Jaime is arrested and jailed for being sold out by a Dr Ellis Hatch who has created a vital decoder. This episode reinforces the special relationship between Oscar and Jaime. * May 19 - "Mirror Image" (BW episode) - Jaime discovers that her bionic limbs do not tan. She encounters plastic surgeon Dr. James Courtney and her double Lisa Galloway for the first time. * May 26 - "The Ghosthunter" (BW episode) - Jaime becomes a nanny for Amanda Cory, daughter of a scientist who believes that strange happenings are haunting his household. Could such be related to one of the ancestors of Amanda being executed in witch-hunting? * June - Steve Austin grows a moustache. * July - August - "The Bionic Boy" - Andy Sheffield, a once-athletic youngster living in a small Utah town, has been selected by an OSI computer to receive an implant to restore his paralyzed legs. : Note: Although "The Bionic Boy" was the 7th episode to air during the 4th season, given the late Spring through late Summer time setting of the story, this episode was obviously set before the events on the SMDM and BW "The Return of Bigfoot". * Sep 01 - Philadelphia bomb squad captain Doug Witherspoon retires three months after helping save the Liberty Bell. The Six Million Dollar Man: Season 4 *'Sep 19' - "The Return of Bigfoot" - Gillian, an alien colonist from San Andreas mountain, makes contact with Steve Austin. She revives his memories of his previous encounter and enlists his help against their struggle against a group of renegade colonists and Bigfoot. The Bionic Woman: Season 2 *'Sep 22' - "The Return of Bigfoot (Part II)" (BW episode) - Steve is beaten lies close to death in Rudy's facility. Jaime continues the investigation and then confronts Bigfoot on her way to retrieve an antidote to save Steve Austin's life. Shalon, Apploy, Faler, and Gillian make their final appearances here. *'Sept 26' - "Nightmare in the Sky" - Steve Austin is reunited with Kelly Wood. *'Sept 29' - "In This Corner, Jaime Sommers" (BW episode) - Jaime Sommers goes undercover as Jessie "Savage Sommers", a professional lady wrestler, in order to locate a missing OSI agent. *'Oct 03' - "Double Trouble" *'Oct 06' - "Assault on the Princess" (BW episode) - Jaime Sommers poses as a blackjack dealer aboard a luxurious sea-going casino in order to locate two missing energy cells that can be used as bombs. Romero turns up again in this episode. *'Oct 17' - "The Most Dangerous Enemy" - Steve and Rudy fly to a remote island where Cheryl Osborne, a young scientist, has been working in total solitude for two years. * Oct 20 - "Road to Nashville" (BW episode) - Jaime poses as a country singer to find a missing OSI agent, and to stop the passing of top-secret information. * Oct 24 - "H＋2＋O = Death" - Steve pretends to be a defecting scientist in order to break up the Omega spy ring. * Oct 27 - "Kill Oscar" (BW episode) - Steve returns to Washington DC to assist in the experimental weather device. Jaime returns to Washington DC for her bionic checkup. * Dr. Franklin makes plans to build fembots, infiltrate the OSI and then steal the OSI Weather Device. He meets and strikes a deal with Russian finance minister Baron Constantine. With the money Constantine's board of directors funded Franklin, he was able to build his first fembot, which he named Katy. * Oct 28 - Franklin begins phase 1 of his scheme to obtain the weather control device. Lynda Wilson and Peggy Callahan are abducted and replaced by fembot duplicates. Oscar sends Steve Austin to White Sands. * Oct 29 - With the fembot spies in place, they set up Oscar Goldman to be an easy open target for abduction. Goldman is kidnapped and held hostage along with Wilson and Callahan in Franklin's complex. Chief Inspector Jack Hanson takes over the OSI and interrogates the top employees of the OSI regarding events leading to Oscar’s abduction. The Callahan fembot is evasive and contradictory in her answers - arousing Jaime's suspicions. * At night, Jaime goes to Callahan’s apartment, giving the appearance that she was apologizing. She then probes deeper about their past conversation hoping to get impostor to commit a significant error, which she does. Franklin commands the fembot to capture Jaime and bring her in. A fight breaks out between Jaime and the fembot. When Jaime attempted to escape through the front door, Katy was there waiting to intercept her. During their struggle, Jaime knocked the face mask off of Katy. Jaime attempts to escape through the back bedroom window. The extreme height caused severe damage to her bionic legs upon landing as she falls unconscious. * The beaten Jaime is rushed to the hospital and begins to suffer another bionic rejection. Delirious, she tried to warn Rudy about the robots while he was in the process of starting a bionic shutdown and puts her to sleep. * Oct 30 - "Kill Oscar (Part II)" - Steve arrives in Washington and is devastated upon seeing Jaime in critical condition. Despite the warning from the NSB, Steve and Rudy conduct their own investigation on Oscar's abduction and Jaime's robot story and eventually locates Franklin's base via satellite. The Lynda Wilson fembot spies on Rudy and Steve and sends information directly to Dr. Franklin's base. Franklin then prepares to set up a trap in anticipation of Steve's arrival. Oscar was replaced by a robot for the second time in the show, soon to be discovered and deactivated by Steve. * Nov 03 - "Kill Oscar (Part III)" (BW episode) - Jaime makes a full recovery and teams up with Steve and mounts a rescue mission to save Oscar and Callahan from Doctor Franklin's complex on Saint Emils Island. Doctor Franklin and Rawlins are taken into Federal custody. The deactivated fembot duplicate of Callahan is recovered by the OSI and is eventually stored into an evidence vault. * Nov 10 - "Black Magic" (BW episode) - Jaime is sent to a remote island to impersonate the niece of the Carstairs family. When the family is sent on a scavenger hunt to find their dead brother's fortune, it's up to Jaime to locate it first and obtain the formula for a top-secret alloy. * Nov 21 - "Vulture of the Andes" * Nov 28 - "The Thunderbird Connection" * Nov 24 - "Sister Jaime" (BW episode) - Jaime poses herself as a nun in a Catholic convent tailing an illegal diamond lead. Evidence of drug trafficking soon surfaces. The Bishop is visiting the convent, and Jaime has to maintain a good repute for the convent Mother and the convent as well. * Dec 01 - "The Vega Influence" (BW episode) - Jaime and her associated find a biological research island center deserted, soon facing a meteorite which can contro the mind. The last appearance of Michael Marchetti here. * Dec 12 - "A Bionic Christmas Carol" * Dec 15 - "Jaime's Shield" (BW episode) - Jaime becomes a police cadet to investigate a foreign operative having joined the police academy. She meets Arleen, daughter of Commissioner Hart, who secretly joins the academy at the objection of her father. * Dec 22 - "Jaime's Shield (Part II)" (BW episode) - Jaime and Arleen graduated in the academy, and are assigned to the Fifth Precinct. They discover and must terminate an assassination plot against a visiting foreign diplomat. * Dec 19 - "Task Force" * Dec 24 - Steve Austin meets greedy, penny-pinching industrialist Budge. 1977 * January - Steve shaves off his moustache, possibly related to his upcoming Skylab mission. * Before "Doomsday Is Tomorrow", Steve returns to space as a crew member aboard Skylab for unknown mission and for an unknown length of time. * Jan 02 - "The Ultimate Imposter" * Jan 09 - "Death Probe" - Former friend of Steve Irina Leonova, the Russian scientist, designed the Russian Venus Space Probe. * Jan 12 - "Biofeedback" (BW episode) - Jaime's bionic powers are augmented by the body-mind-spirit abilities of Darwin Jones to halt his brother Payton from selling a system of code retrieval to a foreign country. * Jan 16 - "Death Probe (Part II)" - The last appearance of Irina Leonova. * Jan 19 - "Doomsday Is Tomorrow" (BW episode) - An elderly Dr. Elijah Cooper creates a Doomsday Device - a cobalt bomb surrounded by a new isotope known as Uthenium J which is extremely toxic to humans and prides at a half-life of more than 500 years. The device will be activated by any airburst of a nuclear bomb anywhere on earth, save underground testing and peaceful uses of nuclear energy. * Cooper invited four leading scientists to witness that he does possess the equipments as claimed. Jaime impersonates as one of the scientists. They are given to know that the device is controlled by a computer known as Alex 7000. Unfortunately, a Middle East military leader Satari is not convinced that such a doomsday device is in position, and proceeds to test a nuclear weapon in his country. * Jan 23 - "Danny's Inferno" * Jan 26 - "Doomsday Is Tomorrow (Part II)" (BW episode) - Dr. Cooper succumbs, and the Doomsday Device is activated by Alex 7000. Jaime battles for her life and the life of all humanity to stop the launch of the device. Alex 7000 communicates with Jaime all along, insisting that any effort to stop the detonation is bound to be futile. The situation worsens when Oscar authorizes a B-52 to drop a Strontium bomb directly on top of the Device, in an attempt to neutralize the effects of each other. * Jan 30 - "Fires of Hell" * Feb 02 - "Deadly Ringer" (BW episode) - Dr. James Courtney believes that Jaime's super-human powers stem from adrenalizine, a plastic substance accidentally produced by Dr Wells in limited amounts. Lisa Galloway haunts Jaime once again. Her place behind the bars is exchanged with Jaime's place in the OSI and in the army school. A plan is soon in place to convert the face of Jaime to that of Lisa by plastic surgery. The first appearance of students Terry and Arty here. * Feb 06 - "The Infiltrators" * Feb 09 - "Deadly Ringer (Part II)" (BW episode) - With adrenalizine, Lisa convinces Oscar that she is the Bionic Woman. Lisa would like live as Jaime for good. Jaime obtains trust from Oscar that she is the genuine Jaime by her bionic ear powers. The last appearance of Lisa Galloway, Dr. James Courtney, and student Terry here. * Feb 13 - "Carnival of Spies" * Feb 20 - "U-509" * Feb 23 - "Jaime and the King" (BW episode) * Feb 27 - "The Privacy of the Mind" * Mar 06 - "To Catch the Eagle" * Mar 09 - "Beyond the Call" (BW episode) - Student Arty and Helen Elgin make their final appearances. * Mar 16 - "The DeJon Caper" (BW episode) * Mar 23 - "The Night Demon" (BW episode) * Mar 30 - "Iron Ships and Dead Men" (BW episode) * May 4 - "Once a Thief" (BW episode) * May 15 - "The Ghostly Teletype" * Steve Austin encounters the first Russian Venus Space Probe. * August - While in prison awaiting trial, Dr. Franklin becomes ill. Before he has the chance to stand trial for his crimes, Franklin succumbs to his illnesses and dies in prison. * Sep 01 - Julian Richmond is released from prison. * Tammy Cross is abducted and replaced by a fembot. * Julian Richmond hires a contract to kill Steve Austin and stop a rocket launch. The Bionic Woman: Season 3 * Sep 10 - '''"The Bionic Dog" (BW episode) - The last appearance of Jim Elgin here. The Six Million Dollar Man: Season 5 * '''Sep 11 - "Sharks" * Sep 17 - "The Bionic Dog (Part II)" (BW episode) * Sep 18 - "Sharks (Part II)" * Sep 24 - "Fembots in Las Vegas" (BW episode) * Sep 25 - "Deadly Countdown" * Oct 01 - "Fembots in Las Vegas (Part II)" (BW episode) * Oct 02 - "Deadly Countdown (Part II)" * Oct 09 - "Bigfoot V" - The last tribute by the legendary Sasquatch. * Oct 15 - "Rodeo" (BW episode) * Oct 16 - "Killer Wind" * Oct 29 - "African Connection" (BW episode) * Oct 30 - "Rollback" * Nov 05 - "Motorcycle Boogie" (BW episode) * Nov 06 - "Dark Side of the Moon". Steve Austin returns to the moon. * Nov 12 - "Brain Wash" (BW episode) * Nov 13 - "Dark Side of the Moon (Part II)" * Nov 26 - "Escape to Love" (BW episode) * Nov 27 - "Target: Steve Austin" * Dec 03 - "Max" (BW episode) * Dec 17 - "Over the Hill Spy" (BW episode) * Dec 18 - "The Cheshire Project" * At some point after the events of "The Bionic Dog" and prior to the events of "Dead Ringer" and "Date With Danger (Part II)", Jim Elgin and Hlen Elgin apparently both die for reasons never revealed. Their deaths are never addressed directly on either series, but later dialogue suggests they are deceased. 1978 * Jan 01 - "Walk a Deadly Wing" * Jan 07 - "All For One" (BW episode) * Jan 08 - "Just a Matter of Time" * Jan 14 - "The Pyramid" (BW episode) * Jan 21 - "The Antidote" (BW episode) * Jan 22 - "Return of Deathprobe" * Jan 28 - "The Martians Are Coming, the Martians Are Coming" (BW episode) * Jan 29 - "Return of Deathprobe (Part II)" * Jan 30 - "The Lost Island" * Feb 06 - "The Madonna Caper" * Feb 06 - Steve Austin captured, made to believe it's 1984. * Feb 11 - "Sanctuary Earth" (BW episode) * Feb 13 - "Dead Ringer" * Feb 18 - "Deadly Music" (BW episode) * Feb 20 - "Date With Danger" * Feb 25 - "Which One Is Jaime?" (BW episode) - The last appearance of Peggy Callahan and Russ. * Feb 27 - "Date With Danger (Part II)" * Mar 04 - "Out of Body" (BW episode) * Mar 06 - "The Moving Mountain" (The final episode of "The Six Million Dollar Man" TV series airs.) * Mar 25 - "Long Live the King" (BW episode) * May 06 - "Rancho Outcast" (BW episode) * May 13 - "On the Run" (The final episode of "The Bionic Woman" TV series airs.) * Jaime Sommers goes into semi-retirement from the OSI. * Some time in 1977-78, Steve Austin captures Lyle Stenning (leader of Fortress). Stenning is soon sentenced to life in prison. 1979 * Steve Austin retires from the OSI. 1985 * Max, the bionic dog, dies. * Chris Williams is killed in the line of duty, on a mission with Jaime Sommers. 1987 May 17 - Return of the Six Million Dollar Man and the Bionic Woman * Fortress stages the ninth raid for weapons. Oscar Goldman decides to call on Steve Austin who reestablishes his association with the OSI. * Mike Austin crashes during his graduation solo flight. Rudy Wells rebuilds him with advanced bionics. * Jaime Sommers experiences a restoration of her lost memories, resulting in a rekindling of her feelings for Austin. 1989 Apr 30 - Bionic Showdown * Kate Mason becomes bionic. * Steve and Jaime at World Unity Games. * Barney Hiller, the world's second bionic man, is possibly deceased prior to this year. Oscar clearly states during the events of "Bionic Showdown" that there are only four bionic people alive at that point, with no mention of Barney. 1994 Nov 29 - Bionic Ever After? * Jaime Sommers and Steve Austin are both affected by a computer virus that threatens to incapacitate their bionics. As a result, Jaime receives an upgrade to her bionics that also gives her bionic vision, and it is suggested in dialogue that Austin is also to receive an upgrade to his systems. * November - Steve Austin and Jaime Sommers are finally married. =21st Century= 2013 * 40th Anniversary of the Six Million Dollar Man - The legend of Steve Austin and Jaime Sommers shall live forever. 2077 * The estimated time of completion of Sasquach/Bigfoot's regeneration cycle. Category:Culture